¿Buen Regalo?
by R. Sasu.Naru.Hot.s
Summary: Naruto sudó frío, el aura oscura que emanaba Uchiha no significaba nada bueno. Saltó de la cama y llevó ambas manos a su retaguardia, cubriéndola con nerviosismo, algo le decía que —literalmente— Sasuke le metería su regalo por el culo. [¡Otanjōbi Omedetō Sasuke!]


_**Discleimer**_: Me gustaría decir que los personajes son míos, pero no, pertenecen a Kishimoto-san ¬¬. De lo contrario, este día Sasuke recibiría a Naruto como regalo de cumpleaños :3

.

**¿Buen Regalo?**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Naruto miró la fecha en el calendario de su reloj y suspiró cansado, él consideraba el cumpleaños de Sasuke como un dolor en el trasero. ¿Por qué? No porque le molestara su existencia, sino porque nunca podía encontrar el regalo perfecto que le gustara al bastardo arrogante, nada le interesaba y la antipatía que mostraba por su propia celebración le quitaba la emoción a cualquier sorpresa. ¡Tan difícil! Uzumaki jaló sus rubios cabellos, rodando entre las sabanas de su cama, en los cumpleaños de sus demás amigos todo parecía más fácil —pero Sasuke no era sólo un amigo, precisamente— y no quebraba su cabeza por tanto tiempo; a Sakura le gustaban los perfumes, Ino las flores, Kiba los libros de perros y a Shino de insecto, sin olvidar a Shikamaru, quien a pesar de parecer un vago le entretenían los artículos electrónicos, y sus otros compañeros entraban en las mismas condiciones, siempre sabía que comprarles. Sin embargo, Uchiha requería un esfuerzo doble para sus pobres neuronas. A Sasuke no le agradaban las cosas dulces, tampoco era una chica para obsequiarle algún osito felpudo o un ramo de flores, que probablemente terminaría ardiendo en la hornilla de la estufa, libros le sobraban, y para colmo, poseía el dinero suficiente para comprarse cualquier cosa que quisiera.

¿Entonces qué podía regalarle? ¿¡Qué cosa en la vida ponía feliz al imbécil!? Soltó una risilla boba, no quería parecer presumido o engreído, pero lo único que a Sasuke le gustaba —aunque nunca lo dijera en voz alta—, era él, Naruto Uzumaki.

De solo recordar las veces que aprovechaba la guardia baja de Sasuke; arrebatándole los pantalones, estampándolo contra la mesa de la cocina y alzando sus caderas para penetrarlo tan fuertemente, casi partiéndolo en dos, hacía que su buen humor regresara. ¡Hasta las patas de la mesa rechinaban a cada movimiento! Frunció un poco las cejas, si continuaba pensando en _eso_ su amiguito despertaría en cualquier momento. Aunque le daba una idea. Colocó una mano sobre su barbilla, analizándolo.

¿Él? ¿Regalarse él mismo? ¿O algo parecido?

Con un brinco se levantó de la cama, corrió hasta su buró y buscó entre la ropa, cuando encontró su objetivo volvió a sonreír, él y su fiel monedero de ranita darían un paseo por cierta parte de la ciudad, debía comprar el regalo del moreno antes de ir a la Universidad, no le importaba levantarse más temprano y dormir en alguna de las clases.

—¡Lo tengo!

.

N&S

.

El sonido de su profunda voz articulando las elocuentes palabras recibía la completa atención de sus compañeros de clase, su semblante inmutable no cambió ni una sola vez, solo procurando demostrar lo necesario. Unos cuantos minutos después de tanta palabrería técnica, Sasuke terminó de leer su informe y recibió una señal aprobatoria del profesor Hatake. Uchiha asintió sin decir nada y ocupó nuevamente su asiento, en la última fila del salón.

—Bien hecho, Sasuke, un buen trabajo como de costumbre.

La felicitación del profesor causó una pequeña ola de murmullos, algunos de los alumnos masculinos bufaron fastidiados y las mujeres no dejaron de admirarlo con gestos coquetos. Sasuke ignoró a todos, habituado a la misma escena.

—Prosigamos con el siguiente…

El catedrático de cabellos plata continuó escuchando los demás reportes sobre la _Política extranjera en el tiempo actual_. Sasuke no prestó atención, ninguno de esos tipos sobrepasaría su perfecto informe. No era presunción sin sentido, sólo los principios que su estricta y perfecta familia le habían inculcado desde que le cambiaban los pañales. Aunque no todos apreciaban su buen desempeño académico. Justo a su lado derecho, a unos centímetros de él, los ronquidos de su compañero rubio le hacían fruncir el ceño.

Naruto lo consideraba su rival a vencer, pero también su mejor amigo —y algo más. Uzumaki no lo vanagloriaba como las demás personas, al áureo le valía un pepino su posición social, y no dudaba en golpearlo cuando, según el rubio, se pasaba de bastardo. Para Naruto no era el alumno _perfecto _de la Faculta de Derecho, ni el hombre _perfecto_ que cualquier mujer desearía o el hijo _perfecto_ de una familia pudiente.

Solo era él, Sasuke, y nada más.

Quiso dejar de pensar en eso y volteó otra vez hacia su compañero. Observar la baba escurriendo por su mejilla mojando su libreta, balbuceando cosas incomprensibles, le hizo negar varias veces. Lo dejaría ahí e iría a su próxima clase sin despertarlo.

…

Las clases terminaron a la misma hora, los alumnos del edificio A abandonaban poco a poco el abarrotado salón de clases, Sasuke salió primero, ignorando a las personas que se cruzaban en su camino intentando felicitarlo por su cumpleaños. Cierto, era 23 de julio. No obstante, tampoco podía mostrarse grosero, sólo respondía un "Gracias, pero tengo prisa" y continuaba su camino. Tardó poco tiempo en llegar a la salida, cruzó el portón y el sonido de una motocicleta le hizo alzar la mirada. Puso los ojos en blanco, al idiota siempre le gustaba atraer la atención. Por un momento pensó que Naruto no lo esperaría en venganza de haberlo dejado durmiendo en la primera clase.

El moreno no borró su expresión de palo, y caminó hasta el vehículo de tonos naranja y garabatos en escarlata. El conductor ni siquiera se quitó el casco, solo estiró una de sus manos ofreciéndole otro, Sasuke no dudó en ponérselo aún si arruinaba su extravagante cabellera. Podría jurar que el rubio sonreía como tonto bajo aquel plástico oscuro. ¿Planeaba algo?

.

N&S

.

Debió suponer que Naruto no quedaría de brazos cruzados el día de su cumpleaños. ¿Qué mejor regalo que una sesión de sexo duro con su novio? Uzumaki sabía que Sasuke siempre había querido probar algo diferente, pero nunca encontraba la "excusa" perfecta para intentarlo. Cuando entraron a la habitación —dejando la caja del regalo sobre el buró— y lo arrojó sobre la cama sin recibir un golpe, supo que tenía luz verde para continuar.

—¿Qué intentas, dobe?

Uzumaki no contestó, en su lugar selló sus labios con un beso bastante demandante, lo suficiente para que Sasuke dejara de quejarse al notar que su ropa quedaba perdía en algún lugar del suelo. En una ocasión diferente hubiese protestado, pero no dejaría ganar al rubio en esa guerra de besos, prefirió desistir. Unos minutos después Uchiha quedó completamente desnudo, Naruto aprovechó el desconcierto del moreno para amarrar sus muñecas a los barrotes de la cama, y le abrió las piernas para arrodillarse entre ellas. Él aun tenía ropa, al menos su pantalón, solo su marcado torso deleitaba la vista bruna del cumpleañero.

—Tengo algo especial para esta noche, teme.

El azabache no tuvo tiempo de responder, observando a Naruto sacar de su bolsillo una pequeña botellita de un líquido color dorado. Ante la expectante mirada carbón de Uchiha, mojó las yemas de sus dedos con el fragante aceite y las pasó por su pecho, acariciándolo hasta detenerse en uno de sus pezones. Lo oprimió con fuerza, extendiendo el líquido en círculos y pellizcándolo con saña. Sasuke gimió con los dientes apretados, sintiendo más calor al recibir el mismo trato sobre su otro pezón. Naruto bajó hasta su ombligo y metió la lengua, ofreciéndole una sensación indescriptible.

—¿Qué más quieres hacer, Sasuke? —susurró con voz ronca, aun desde su lugar, lamiendo el ombligo—. Pídemelo y lo haré, es tu cumpleaños —Uchiha sintió una punzada dolorosa en su miembro, por la posición rozaba la barbilla del rubio, y éste entendió sin palabras—. ¿Esto? —jugueteó con la punta húmeda del erguido pene de Sasuke—. ¿Quieres que me lo trague?

Sasuke, mandando su orgullo a la mierda, asintió sin despegar la mirada de Naruto, movió las caderas y Uzumaki no dudó en meter ese gran pedazo de carne dentro de su cavidad bucal. Cada lamida sobre su falo, hacía que el cuerpo del mayor temblara. Solo bastaron unas cuantas succiones con gran rapidez y el moreno terminó en su boca.

Naruto escupió un poco en su mano y la llevó hasta la boca de Sasuke, metió los dedos dentro dejándole saborear su propia esencia, Uchiha no tardó en mover la lengua, succionando aquellas largas falanges. El blondo echó la cabeza hacia atrás, advirtiendo que su erección crecía a cada chupada, sus pantalones de cuero hacían dolorosa la fricción. ¡No podría soportarlo más! Giró el cuerpo de Sasuke en un rápido movimiento que lo tomó desprevenido y alzó sus caderas. Al rubio le fascinó tener frente a él ese perfecto culo macizo a su completa meced.

—¿Qué crees haces, imbécil? —removió su cuerpo sin éxito, las sogas sujetaban firmemente sus muñecas y dolían a cada movimiento. Escuchó el sonido del zipper de Naruto, y luego sintió su duro miembro restregarse entre sus nalgas—. Ahhng…

El repentino gemido que escapó de sus labios alentó a Naruto y frotó su pene con mayor intensidad contra la hendidura sin penetrarlo, sólo fingiendo embestidas que desesperaban a Sasuke, pero al mismo tiempo le calentaban al doble. Soltó un gruñido disconforme cuando dejó de apreciar la presión, no obstante, aquella queja quedó atorada en su garganta al notar que Naruto abría sus nalgas, y sin ningún descaro o pudor, lamió su entrada, enterrando su húmeda lengua y penetrándolo con ella. Sasuke levantó más las caderas y —como pudo— sostuvo su peso sobre sus codos, mientras Naruto sorbía cada vez más adentro.

Uzumaki paró de improvisto.

—Todavía no hemos terminado-ttebayo.

Estiró la mano hasta la caja de regalo y la abrió sin importarle el papel metálico que la adornaba. Sacó de su interior un largo objeto de color naranja y sin ningún descaro lo introdujo en la entrada dilatada del moreno.

—¡Pero qué mierda…!

—Es un _bonus_.

Sasuke frunció las cejas, nunca le habían gustado esos pedazos de plástico, para eso tenía a Naruto, no necesitaba de algo artificial si contaba con uno más grande y de _buena calidad_. Aunque jamás lo admitiera en voz alta.

—Sácalo, Naruto —ordenó.

—¿Por qué? desde aquí tengo una vista estupenda.

Al menos a Naruto le parecía bastante erótico; Sasuke con el culo al aire y tragándose ese juguetito que lo hacía chorrear, figuraba un deleite para la vista. Relamió sus labios y lo empujó más adentro, causando que éste tocara la próstata del moreno y gimiera.

—Ahnng… Ahhng…

—¿Te gusta?

—¡Cállate, Naruto! Y si no lo haces tú, te juro que el próximo en estar a cuatro serás otro.

Naruto rió, sin importarle la amenaza. Esa arrogancia, orgullo y prepotencia, nunca desaparecían del semblante pálido a pesar estar siendo montado. Una combinación excitante entre sumisión y arrogancia. Y podía jactarse de ser el único espécimen viviente en la tierra con el privilegio de extasiarse con dicha vulnerabilidad, porque eso solo significaba una cosa; Sasuke no confiaba en nadie más, solo en él.

Sacó el juguete de un tirón y, sabiendo que no necesitaba mayor preparación, lo embistió en un solo movimiento. Él mismo gruñó al sentir su miembro apretujado por las húmedas y calientes paredes del moreno. ¡Era el maldito paraíso! Cada vez tocaba ese mismo punto que enloquecía de lujuria al moreno, temblaba y gimoteaba. Y el sonido lascivo y obsceno que su pene hacía cuando chocaba contra las blancas nalgas de Uchiha, aumentaba su pulso cardíaco al doble.

—¡Más fuerte! ¡Más duro, idiota!

Obedeció, dándole sin restricciones. Bajó su mano hasta apretar el miembro de Sasuke —que poco a poco volvía a ponerse duro— y besó la piel pálida de su espalda y los hombros.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke.

.

N&S

.

—¡Y aquí está tu regalo, teme!

El exagerado tono de Naruto le hizo revolverse entre las sabanas y gruñó al sentir el dolor en su cuerpo, pero no tardó en incorporarse. Observó a Uzumaki sentando frente a él, entregándole una caja con el papel rasgado. ¿Acaso pensaba darle esa porquería?

—¿Qué es esto?

—¡Para que nunca te sientas solo! Por hoy ya está usado, pero puedes lavarlo.

Sasuke apretó los puños y el parpado de su ojo izquierdo tembló.

—¿Un consolador?

Naruto sonrió.

—¡Exacto! Cuando lo utilices, puedes llamarle Narutín, me costó mucho convencerlos en la tienda para que le grabaran ese nombre a un lado-ttebayo.

Otro tic nervioso en la ceja derecha.

—¿Narutín?

—¿No… no…te gusta? ¿No es un buen regalo?

—¿Buen regalo? —alzó a _Narutín_, ondeándolo frente a las pupilas azules del rubio—. ¿Quieres probarlo, usurantonkachi?

Naruto sudó frío, el aura oscura que emanaba Sasuke, y su sonrisa torcida, no significaban nada bueno. Saltó de la cama y llevó ambas manos a su retaguardia, cubriéndola con nerviosismo, algo le decía que —literalmente— Sasuke iba a meterle su regalo por el culo.

_«Nota mental, jamás volver a regalarle un consolador naranja llamado Narutín.»_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Aquí un pequeño one-shot por el cumpleaños del Uchiha, al principio no tenía pensado escribir leemon, pero al fin eso salió XD, espero que les haya gustado porque como siempre, ando un poco falta de práctica ¬/¬ Además, creo que el titulo no tiene mucha relación pero sinceramente no se me ocurrió otro XD Y sí, lo sé, algunos piensan que Sasukín no se merece nada por ser un bastardo, pero admitámoslo, si no existiera, no habría NaruSasu ni SasuNaru, así que se lo merece (?) Además, con eso de que ya está "medio redimido" y ayuda a Naruto en la batalla, también tiene puntos extra (?) :3 Como sea…**_

_**¡Otanjōbi Omedetō**_ _**Sasuke**__**!**_

_**Esto es todo por ahora, n**__**os vemos pronto, y para terminar, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer **_**\(°~°)/**


End file.
